


Her

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Transphobia, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel was always careful to keep his head down, not wanting anyone to know his secret. When he is outed to his parents who kick him out of their home he must find his way again. Hopefully this time he would be able to embrace the life he was meant to live.





	Her

** Authors Note ** **: I know very little about the process to go through hormone therapy. I** **’m sorry if I got anything wrong.**

** Prompts Used ** **: Moving to a state/country that provides Hormone Replacement Therapy for a low cost.**

**AND**

**Person A being outed by Person B and having to/choosing to run away, then meeting up with the Person B years later.**

** Warnings/Tags: ** **Transgender Character, Transphobic Characters Mentioned**

**Her**

 

He was only thirteen when his life changed. That year started the same as any other day, he got up, got ready and made his way downstairs to have breakfast with his family before being ushered to school. Being in high school was Hell but he would check off another day on his calendar. One more day closer to sixteen. With each passing day, it was getting harder and harder for him to stop himself each morning from lifting the false bottom of the dresser drawer he had his friend install and look at the stolen treasures he had there. It had taken careful planning for each article of clothing hidden in the same drawer as his comic shirts.

 

Still, while his parents were left in the dark about his small collection there were students who suspected something was different about him. Maybe it was the way he kept glancing at the dance club, not the girls who were carefully putting on their makeup and sparkling dresses, but the actual dresses and costumes themselves. Three more years and he would be able to start his journey of being one of them. Ignoring a call from one of the guys he knew had a solid right hook, Gabriel kept his head down while he went about his day.

 

It was typical for him to keep to himself for most of the day, though he did have a few friends, Ash being one of them he knew it would be better to keep his head down. In three years he would start his treatment, or at least the therapy portion. By the time it was all said and done Gabriel didn’t think anyone would be sticking around, not through the entire processes, he knew his family probably wouldn’t. “Hey, Gabe! Wait up!” stopping in his tracks, Gabriel turned to his friend, watching as Ash made his way over.

 

Hopefully, he would be able to keep his head down for the next three years. That night when he went to bed, Gabriel chanced locking his door and pulling out the clothes he had managed to find. It was a bit tight when worn but, in his hands, he had the knee-length spring dress, holding the fabric against his chest Gabriel imagined being able to wear it all the time. As the years dragged on the small dress seemed to be his salvation, the reason he checked the dates on his calendar and kept his head down.

 

As his birthday came, Gabriel made his way to the small clinic where he could apply for counseling. He told his parents that he was stressed about college, and he was, but the main reason for signing up for therapy was to finally be able to tell someone the truth. The man was a bit older, probably in his forties but he listed while Gabriel spoke and with each passing week the boy knew he was getting closer and closer to that prescription. When the day came that Doctor Crowley finally gave him the green light, Gabriel cried.

 

It was still a secret, he would be leaving for college in the fall, the college was chosen not for its education but for the cost of hormone replacement therapy there. With his wallet holding the little slip of paper he would be passing to his local pharmacy. It was one of the brightest days of his life, he should have known that it was going to shit. While he didn’t notice anyone around, someone sure noticed him while he was getting his prescription and was given the instructions by the pharmacist, hiding the small bottle in his bag after paying and leaving to go to back home. In four hours he would be crying again, this time tears of pain while he packed his few belongings he needed and was shoved out of the house.

 

Taking the bus, Gabriel only managed to pack a few things before running. It didn’t matter if he made his way to college early. He would have to find somewhere to stay for the next few weeks before his dorm was open, thankfully having planned ahead he managed to get a full ride to school so it wouldn’t cut into his savings Since he was thirteen Gabriel had done every job he could think of to earn a few bucks, most of which was set aside for the transformation he was about to endure.

 

If high school was Hell, then college was Heaven. For the first time he was able to be who he wanted to be, and as the weeks turned into months Gabriel soon found a few people who didn’t mind the slight differences which tormented him through high school. It wasn’t until Gabriel’s last year when he stumbled upon the man who changed his life, he was sitting at the bar a drink in his hand while he slowly sipped. Taking a seat beside the man, Gabriel lay his clutch on the table, a martini appearing in front of him before he had the chance to order. His long blond hair was loose that night, taking a second, he flung a bit over his shoulder knowing it would catch the man’s attention.

 

“Come here often?”

 

The voice was the same as the one which four years ago Gabriel would have said ruined his life. Looking at the man now, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile, crossing his legs carefully with how short his skirt rode up his legs. “You could say, this bar has the best martini’s in the area.” Taking a sip of the drink, Gabriel frowned mentally at the slight stain left on the straw, thankful Sam had given him a darker one which would hide the lipstick slightly. “You know I could have sworn we’ve met before…”

 

Gabriel grinned, nodding his head slightly. “We have, a lifetime ago.” There was a look of confusion on the man’s face, one Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a sense of glee about. “I moved to the state four years ago, you know you can get a lot of things in this small town. Sure, it’s a college town, but do you know what else it’s known for?” Seeing the man shake his head, Gabriel leaned forward slightly, mentally cackling when he noticed the man glancing at his exposed cleavage for a second.

 

“This town has a small but growing clinic which has some of the best and cheapest Hormone Replacement Therapy and Gender Re-assignment this side of the country.” Leaning back, Gabriel raised an eyebrow as the man started to slowly clue into who he was speaking to. “Like I said, Gordon, we met a lifetime ago. Last time we saw each other you were helping my parents kick me out of the house for something I can’t control.”

 

Gordon shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “You can’t be him, I mean… Gabriel?” at the question, Gabriel smirked, uncrossing his legs and taking his clutch and drink, giving the bartender a wink. “Wrong on two counts Gordon; my name is Gabrielle and I think you meant to say, ‘you can’t be _her’_.” Sashaying into the crowd to where her friends were waiting with her until Sam got off work, Gabrielle couldn’t help but retell the story to the small group she had come to call family. Sure, they were a bit weird, Castiel was a bit of a dork but he was going to be the best plastic surgeon in the country soon with a focus on Gender Re-assignment. Dean was a mechanic who liked to spend every other weekend with Gabrielle on stage at the same bar they were in now for drag night.

 

Glancing back at the bar, Gabrielle noticed that Gordon had left but Sam was looking at her with concern until she raised her glass at her boyfriend. The life of Gabriel Shurley ended when he was thirteen and started counting down the days until he could be born again, saving every penny and keeping his head down. Now it was time for Gabrielle to live in his place. Taking the last drink of her martini, Gabrielle couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
